Happy Hour Dinner & A Show
by KatieTaylor
Summary: Josef introduces Nameless Freshie to the Opera.


Title: Happy Hour – Dinner & A Show

Author: Cprav

Written: 25 October 2008

Rating: R

Word Count: 1203

Characters: Josef, Nameless Freshie

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Josef introduces Nameless Freshie to the Opera.

Comment: The Happy Hours series is a set of freshie fantasies. This is the Aria:

.com/watch?v=-sSjRvaty0U

Josef's driver opened the door to the limo and Josef exited onto the sidewalk in front of the theatre. He smoothed down his suit and turned to hold out his hand to her to assist her out of the limo. She took his hand and joined him at his side, smoothing her dress – a flowing yellow number that somehow managed to contrast both her pale skin and long, black hair – much like he had done with his suit. He knew, however, it was nerves and not a need to look good that fueled her movements.

"Why are you nervous, doll?"

"Well, I've never been to one of these before." Josef rubbed her should briefly and flicked a lock of hair off it.

"There's nothing for you to do but sit there and enjoy the show, babe." She nodded and took his proffered arm and he led her inside the Opera House. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the sweeping Grand staircase, the white walls and shiny, gold trim, the beautiful clothes of the other patrons. Josef smiled at her child-like wonder and guided her up the stairs to his private box. Josef kept both an open and closed box here and used either depending on the company he was with and the business being conducted. They were both equipped with a small bar stocked with refreshments for both vamp and human alike. There were half a dozen very comfortable chairs and a curtain for added privacy. Tonight he'd chosen the closed box for her first taste of the opera.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

She nodded as she explored the small room. "Maybe just some water?"

"Of course, doll." He snapped his fingers and the waitress, whom she wasn't certain was vamp or human, quickly brought her a cool bottle of Evian, broke the seal of the cap and handed it to her. She smiled and nodded her thanks and the waitress slipped back into a corner.

She made her way to the window, sipping on the water, getting as close as she dared without getting fingerprints or nose or breath marks on it and looked out into the opera hall. It was like a Wedgewood plate – that distinct pale blue on the walls with white trim and what at first she thought were simply white trompe o'leil paintings but quickly realized were actually ceramic or plaster reliefs. It was flanked at one end with a heavy red velvet curtain and the massive crystal and gold chandelier put the one in the foyer to shame. She turned back to Josef with a huge smile, excitement twinkling in her eyes and nervousness forgotten.

"Josef, this is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so, doll. If you enjoy yourself we'll come back sometime and we'll sit in the open box – a much better view from there." She grinned wider and it was contagious. He sat in one of the front seats and motioned for her to join him. Moments after she did so, the lights went down and the first act began.

The last time he'd introduced a freshie to the opera, it had NOT been a success. It hadn't even been an actual opera. He'd chosen Phantom of the Opera – which he'd detested – to take her to. It had enough opera in it to give her a taste but was pretty friendly for those that couldn't handle the genre in large doses, and was in English which was also handy. He thought he'd start her out with that. He'd hated it. She'd hated it; and he'd known from her reaction that there was no point trying any other theatre events. He'd been so disgusted with the evening that he hadn't even bitten her, but opted for the decanter of fresh AB- in the bar. He'd also not tried to introduce any other freshies to the scene, opting instead, when the situation demanded it, for girls from the agency; using his own private reserve only if they had an interest in the genre to begin with. It had been years since then and for some reason he'd felt that this freshie would be open to the idea of an opera.

He looked over at her, engrossed in the scene before her and he knew he'd made the right choice. He'd opted not to bring her to Phantom – he was determined that at least one of them should enjoy their evening. Instead he'd chosen Wagner's "Tannhäuser". He had the distinct impression that she would thoroughly enjoy the area at the beginning of the second act. He knew she loved power – whether that was in music… other pursuits. He watched her bite her lip as the emotion in the opera increased. He knew she didn't understand German so the words were lost to her, but like all good operas it was the music and acting and emotion in the singing that let one understand what was happening.

Josef knew this opera well – hell, he'd been with Wagner as he was working on it and saw it at its Dresden premier in 1845. As such, he knew when they neared that aria. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lightly stroked her throat with his thumb. Unconsciously, still focused on the story playing out on the stage below, she shifted closer to him. He smiled. As the next piece of music began he brushed the hair off her neck and over her shoulder. As the aria started he leaned in to nuzzle her throat. She leaned forward and he smirked. She was totally engrossed in the opera and he wondered if she had even registered that he was touching her – her body was giving nothing away as it usually did. That would change soon enough.

As the aria progressed, he set to work – tongue to salty skin, holding her tightly with his hand in her hair. As the soprano hit that one long, high, powerful note, his fangs pierced her unsuspecting flesh. She screamed – shock and arousal instantly coursing through her system. He could taste it in the blood that flowed so freely into his mouth. Her hand gripped his bicep through the expensive Armani and he tilted her head just a bit to give him better access. Despite that, she kept her eyes glued to the stage. Although they were in his private box and no one could see them, it seemed so public, and watching the scene before her while he so expertly drew the blood her seemed so… reckless. It was turning her on. She moaned. He purred. She gripped his arm tighter. He bit down harder; reward, not punishment. She could take it no longer and he eyes slipped shut as she licked her bottom lip.

He smiled around fang and skin. He chose that moment to pull his fangs from her. She whimpered in disappointment, then sighed as his tongue started to work its magic – cleaning and healing her wounds and drawing out her pleasure. Finally, he pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and tried to put her focus back on the opera as she leaned heavily against him.

Josef grinned. They'd be coming to the opera again.


End file.
